


All That We Fall For

by forsakenfuckery (diashann)



Category: The Village (2004)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/forsakenfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran Hunt is every bit her mother's daughter. So when mysterious people start showing up in the village, Ivy, Lucius, and the Elders must brace themselves for what could happen to their beloved staged lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after watching The Village over and over again. I love Joaquin Phoenix so much. I'm even working on a Signs-based fanfic as I speak. I just, haven't decided entirely where THIS is going so, I won't post the Signs one until I am. I just want opinions and reviews for what I have of this so far. That is partly why this chapter is so short and to the point and not much is happening with it. ENJOY.

Eyes bluer than the skies above held a gaze with eyes just like their own, only those eyes could not see as hers could. A palm to a palm, a cheek to a cheek, and laughter that could echo through many fortnights to come.

"Kieran Hunt, guard the words, for you can not hide in your mother's bosom forever!", A boy her own age yelled in her direction from the grassy plains a few yards away, a girl and another young man beside him, snickering.

Brown locks swung past her shoulders as she looked toward the three and in that moment, she was fearless. A smile upon her face that could strike even the bravest boy of the village into a state of trepidation. "May I go with them, mother? Just until father is home." Her mother gave a look of grave worry, for she had known what is was like to be her daughter's age. There were many things she was ascertain of about her child, one more important than most, whether she lacked in sight or not: Keiran may have had her father's looks and his common knowledge about most everything but the girl had her eyes. Ivy could tell stories about those eyes, the ones that could see the world in ways that others could not. Those eyes, the ones they both shared with one another, they craved adventure and adventure usually led to trouble.

"Just until your father returns and do not wander too far, your brother and I will call you when dinner is prepared", Before the words were completely out of Ivy's mouth, Kieran was off of the porch in a quick bound, being sure to place a kiss on her mother's brow before doing so. "Oh, thank you, mother!"

Kieran bounced and frolicked after her friends, only glancing back to catch the worried glance of her brother, Kevin. She never understood why he didn't bounce about with she and the others and he always made ascertain to place a damper on all of the fun when brought forth to him. The sixteen year old smirked and turned her attention to the game at hand.

 

***

"I do not wish to see your cousin, Elizabeth, this time tomorrow."

It was odd to hear James talking this way, she was used to hearing him go on and on about how Elizabeth was the most beautiful girl in all the village, surely she was confused by what could have changed his mind. She glanced at Anya and Michale and saw that their expressions were blank which meant that James had probably already filled them in on the new developments at hand. They were leaned against the back of the animal stables, watching a few older boys preparing to play the classic stump game, to taunt those they did not speak of.

"Oh, darling James. What has changed your sight in the matter of my dearest Aunt Kitty's daughter? Is she not all you believed she to be?" Kieran mocked him, it was evident in the way her voice escaped her and left a velvety impression upon the ears of all who listened. She smiled, assured that her response would get a rise out of her long-time friend.

Michale could not contain his laughter and although James glared in his direction, Kieran kept her eyes facing north toward the ever-changing sky. "No, that is not the case, I assure you. Elizabeth is as perfect as I assumed previously. My admirations for her were just ill-placed to begin with. Surely you understand what I am saying, Keiran. She is no longer fairest girl in my eyesight, not while I set my sights upon thee."

Kieran froze at the words he spoke, completely slack-jawed.

* * *

* * *

 

"Why is it that when Kieran is not in your midst, you frown up so, my sweet child?" Ivy handed her son a dish as she stood aside, allowing him to set their table for dinner. Her words caught the boy off guard, as many of her sight-related quips usually did- the boy reminded her of his father in that way. "What is your meaning, mother?" He allowed the words to escape him, trying at best to hide his annoyance at the now obvious rise the woman was trying to pry from him. "Do not think I can not feel the hollowness of your spirit in this room, Kevin."

The boy placed the last plate onto the table, realization dawning when he looked upon the number of finery. "Mother. What is the meaning of three extra place settings?" He looked at her and he found her looking in his direction, a smile on her face. Of course she could not see him, but for almost a moment is was as if she were. "Did I ever tell you about your color, Kevin." He gave a faint laugh, clearly amused at his mother and her behavior. "Only that it is the same color as father's"

"Yes, you remembered." Ivy clapped her hands, a giddish laugh escaping her as she did so. "And that of your sister's?" Her tone grew serious again and Kevin only did what he was expected and answered, sitting down in a chair as his mother made her way to the kitchen space to add her final touches to the food they were preparing. "Kieran's color is the same as grandfather's," He said it simply enough that he didn't think much of it until a lightbulb went off in his head, "Are our grandparents arriving for dinner tonight, mother?" He was shocked in the matter, the three of them had never come over for dinner. The only time Kevin saw his grandfather was in school.

Ivy carefully walked toward the table before stopping, a platter of roast pig in her hands. Kevin stood quickly and took the platter from her and began arranging dish of food after dish into it's proper order for his mother, being sure to mind the center piece while simultaneously awaiting an answer. "The three are going to be here any minute, in fact."

"Who is going to be here?" His voice startled Ivy, but after a few seconds of recovery she only smiled, looking towards where he stood in the already open doorway. "Lucius," He smiled back at her, going to her soon after to place a kiss upon her brow, "You're late." She scolded him playfully and he was ascertain that she would from the moment that he walked over their threshold. He sighed and moved his attention to their son, his eyes piercing the boy in a loving manner before taking his coat off and handing it to him. "Go fetch your sister, it is cold out. Where is she this time, Ivy?" Ivy said nothing, and when he was worried enough, he looked to Kevin.

"She is with James, Anya, and Michale. I will go and acquire her, father."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sister, are you ill at mind? Have you forgotten the time in which supper occurs?", Though he spoke to his sister, his eyes assessed the surroundings. The strawberry-blonde called Anya stared smugly at Kevin before wrapping her arm tight to Michale's waist, the action earned an eye-roll in return. Kevin moved his glance to James and his sister, confusion blind-siding him instantly; the boy was much too close to her.

The young man addressed as James scoffed and this earned Kevin's attention most, though he fiddled with his father's frock religiously. "Come now, dear Kevin. Are you too good to share in our company?" James gestured to himself and the others, Kevin gave a wry smile in return. He looked to his sister, her lips redder than usual and slightly swollen and realization dawned. "Kieran," The boy with eyes different from her own, but yet the same, was literally begging her to leave but she was steady and did not waver.

He could not help but look to the ground, almost stunned to feel someone so close to him a few short seconds later. "You think you are better than us, is that it?"

 _Shove_.

"I will show you what we do to people like you"

 _Shove_.

Kevin didn't shove Michale back, he just looked at the other boy astounded and occasionally to his sister who looked worried but did not once come to his defense. It was strange to say that an urge of defiance overtook the young Mr. Hunt, but it did and in an instance, he thought he could shove Michale back; that he could stand a chance against a boy who was taller than him by at least a foot.

 _Shove_.

The boy with long wavy blonde locks and green eyes stumbled backward, but he recoiled quickly enough to punch Kevin square in the jaw.

 _Thud_.

Staring up at the boy who now towered him, Kevin barely kept consciousness and somewhere in the distance, he could hear the whimpers of his worried sister; the one he was supposed to protect. But now it was her who was protesting to let him free, saying something about how dark it was becoming and how late. "We take people like you and place them in the Shed that is not to be used." A half-second later, Michale was hoisting Kevin upward and his eyes found Kieran fighting free from James' grasp. "Get her!", A barely lucid Kevin heard Michale yell and watched as James dashed after his sister. He'd never catch Kieran, she was faster than all the boys in the village; Kevin knew she'd save him. It grew darker than dark and soon, that thought was all he had to keep him company in a shed that was never meant to be used.

 

***

Laughter, lamp-light, and joy flooded into view as Kieran ran for her home and she didn't think twice about bursting through the front door—nor did she dare to look behind her because whoever was chasing her had no relevance. She was home. She was safe. The disturbance easily caught the attention of her mother and father, and the visiting grandparents who never came to eat over.

Lucius rose from the table, worry already etched into his face. The girl before them was a scary sight, all covered in sweat and scrapes. Her father knocked over his chair going to her, his hands immediately finding her shoulders. Kieran avoided her father's gaze, tears forming in her eyes as she muttered inaudible things, never finishing one sentence before starting another. Her grandparents were too stunned to talk, and Ivy wouldn't stop talking; She was inquiring what was going on due to her lack of sight.

"Where is your brother?," Lucius repeated for the fifth time and just like the previous four times of asking, he received no reply. Frustration grew on his features as he watched his daughter unfold and he had no other choice but to haul off and slap her clean across the face to resurface her into reality. "Where is Kevin!?"

The girl shook and collapsed against her father, crying and becoming an even bigger mess as they fell to the floor. Ivy was pushed into silence after piecing together the mystery of it all, her hand cupping to her mouth as her father and mother offered her comfort. Lucius was sat, holding the hysterical girl and when it was least expected, a small whisper escaped her. "They locked him in the old shed that is not to be used." Lucius Hunt's eyes flew open, immediately finding the other man in the room; Ivy's father. The older gentleman was up and out the door before another word could be said.

"How could this happen?"

"Lucius, calm down."

"I am calm," His voice raised half an octave and he instantly recovered from the outburst, stopping mid-pace and sighing as he watched Ivy's outline stiffen.

Ivy had her back to him, rubbing a damp towel across Kieran's forehead as she laid in bed. "Mother, I need those bandages for these scrapes on her arms." Ivy's hands brushed the scrapes and Kieran stirred. The adolescent girl passed out a few moments after giving away the location of Kevin's whereabouts. That was thirty minutes ago and Lucius had not stopped pacing since. Ivy's mother bustled into the room, Lucius' mother beside her with extra bandaging. The three women worked on the girl, waking her completely. Lucius watched from across the room, flinching at the sound of the occasional screams that escaped his child. The older women were gone once their work was done. "We'll be in the dining area, waiting for your father's return with Kevin," Ivy's mother said sweetly.

Ivy whispered sweet nothings as she stroked her daughter's hair. Though well in a daze, Kieran looked around the room, past her mother's shoulder. Her eyes locked with her father's. "Who did this?" The words were simple, almost hushed. Though the fear was clear and evident on the young girl's features, the look in her father's eyes— telling her that everything was okay and that he wasn't upset at her any longer—gave her enough courage to reply. "James Coin and Michale Blackwell. Anya McGibben was present, as well." Her voice was scratchy and the sound of it displeased Lucius greatly but he let his anger fade away as he stroked his chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"What are you going to do, Lucius?" Ivy asked calmly, her head turning to the right only slightly as if to hear him better when he replied. Lucius had been staring at the wall since receiving and answer from his daughter and at the question uttered by his wife, he glanced at his daughter. He opened his mouth to speak but before any sound left, the three of them were met by the sound of a booming voice. Ivy's father, signaling his safe return with Kevin.

Kieran tried to sit up when Kevin came into the room, jaw smattered with blood and dirt; hair mussed with bits of hay in it. She winced in pain and his eyes met with her instantly; it was her he'd been worried about the entire time. Always her. He shook out of the hold his grandfather had on his shoulder and tried to rush to his sister, only to be intersected by Ivy who grabbed him by the chin. The action earned a quick intake of breath from Kevin, his eyes meeting hers as if she could see into his soul. But she couldn't; she couldn't see anything. Her hands smoothed over his face as if to examine him with lack of sight and her frame stiffened when the blood pooled in her hand. Ivy wanted to cry, it was evident. Her children had never had more than a scraped knee and they were sure as hell never attacked by other villagers. The thought of villagers attack other villagers only brought to memory how she'd nearly lost Lucius many years ago.

The mother released her son almost instantly, a look of disgust on her face. Kevin wanted to grab her back to him, thinking the disgust was aimed at him, but thought better of it when he looked to his father. He went back onto his original course and sat on the bed next to Kieran, he swallowed hard before speaking to her, trying to gather his voice. "I'm sorry I could not protect you." Her eyebrows shot up at his words, watching closely as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I do not need protecting, brother. It appears that you do," She moved her hand to his face for a moment before taking it away again. He chuckled darkly, "Then what do you make of the scars that litter your frail body?"

She smirked up at him, always willing to challenge him at every turn; the yin to his yang. "I had to run through shrubbery to lose James, I did not acquire these by getting decked across the face by a brute." He rolled his eyes and after a moment of mutually agreed silence while they assessed each other with their eyes, they turned their gaze to their father who was deep in thought on the other side of the room, arms crossed. "Why would that boy hit you?" Kieran smirked when her brother couldn't answer the question and decided to answer it for him. "Michale is jealous of Kevin's intellect. Kevin does not play games with us, or run a muck with us, father. Kevin keeps to himself, and Michale and James believe that Kevin thinks he's better than the rest of the youth in the village. Also, Anya likes Kevin but he has never made any affections to be known. So now Anya is interested in Michale."

Ivy came back into the room after washing her hands, the grandparents all convening in the doorway of said bedroom. "You said James Vickers was present tonight? Was your cousin Elizabeth there, as well?" At his mother's inquiry, Kevin raised his eyebrows as he turned his attention back to Kieran. "So you did not inform them?" Lucius sat forward in his chair, brow furrowed with worry, "Inform us of what?" Kevin shook his head disapprovingly at his sister before sucking air through his teeth prior to giving his father the answer he was itching to shout from a rooftop. "Oh, father. James Coin has renounced all of his intent with dear cousin Elizabeth. He's interested in Kieran now."


End file.
